


Twins || Dipper x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe anyone thought you were too weird!!" Mabel exclaimed as she braided your hair. "Yeah...some people are just....rude..." You replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear as Mabel tied off your braid. "Well, I should get going-"</p><p>"Wait! I have something for you!" Mabel grabbed something from behind her as you turned around to face her.</p><p> From behind her, she pulled out two necklaces. Both silver chains had half a heart, which fit together like puzzle pieces, with both of your names on them when they where together. One heart was blue, one was pink. </p><p>"Friendship necklaces for us...I made them! With a little help, of course. Dipper helped me!" She smiled widely, looking at your facial expression. You slowly reached out to touch the blue half-heart, a smile tugging at your lips. Mabel was the only real friend you've ever had.</p><p>But, she doesn't know the real you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ||Gravity Falls||  
> ||Dipper x Reader||  
> ||Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch||

You jumped off the bus, your twin sister behind you. Both of you clutched your bags, confused at where you were dropped off. Every other year, when you were dropped off back at Gravity Falls to spend a year with your father, you were left at Greasy's Diner. Not the...Mystery Hack?

"Where are we?" Your twin asked, seemingly reading your thoughts. "I...don't know, Angel..." You said, looking at her. Angel and you looked alike - same hair, same skin tone, same birthmark. The only differences - your eye colors, and your personalities. Angel was the social, popular, fashionista. You? The socially awkward, clumsy, smart one. That's why she had a pink sparkly suitcase and you had a dull blue backpack holding your minor possessions.

Shrugging, you both went inside, Angel struggling to roll her suitcase while you easily walked away. "Ugh!" Angel yelled. "Heh, I told a backpack was easier." You smirked, facing your twin. "Yeah! But I didnt think we'd be placed in some dump!" You rolled your eyes, before facing the "hack". "It's not a dump. I think it looks amazing!"

"Says Miss 'Im-just-gonna-read-all-day-and-see-no-natural-sunlight-in-hours'"

"Uh, your the one who doesn't see natural sunlight, Miss 'Im-always-at-the-mall-maxing-out-moms-credit-cards'"

"Bookworm."

"Barbie."

You smirked, knowing your sister  _hated_ with a deep passion when you called her  _barbie._ You ran inside the shack before you got pumbled by her. But of course, as clumsy as you are, you run into a brunette holding multiple sweaters in her hands. "I-Im so s-sorry!" You stuttered. You helped her up, and quickly started picking up sweaters, stacking them in a pile before walking off, a bright red blush on your face.

Suddenly, the doors swung open. " _(Y/N)!!!!!!!!_ "

_Oh, no, I'm dead._

You turned to see a really angry Angel, her long (H/C) hair swaying around her purple skirt. Wide eyed, you backed into a post card rack as your twin stomped at you. "(F/N) **(Full name. Some people have nicknames, people[like me]. Carry on.)** (M/N), you are so  _dead."_

You ran. Angel flicked off her white heels and chased you around the almost empty Mystery Shack. You were wearing your everyday, worn, lucky (F/C) high tops. Sadly, they weren't very lucky as you tripped, falling face first into someone. Blushing a bright red, you scrambled up, embarrassed and scared as your twin stepped over the kid and right where you were, corned.

"Why are y-you so t-d off? I j-just called you a b-barbie?!" You questioned, realizing there was four others in the room, besides you and your sibling.

"Exactly,  _bookworm._ And I said the last time that the next time you said that to me, I was gonn-" Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hi, Daddy~!" She practically sang, changing her voice fast. You took your chance to wiggle out of the corner and out of the shack, four pairs of eyes following you the whole time.

~

You and your, still pretty angry twin, waited at Greasy's Diner, after asking a red-head who worked at the shack were you two had made a scene.

Your father had called Angel, and told you both to wait at Greasy's Diner. So, you both waited in silence, only talking when Lazy Susan asked if you wanted a refill to your drinks. You stared out the window, listening to (F/S) through your light blue and white earbuds.

Suddenly, you got nervous as you saw  _him_ outside. There was your one and only, blonde father.

~

"Welcome home kids!" Your father said in his cheerful voice. Angel was super excited to see her father, but you weren't. No, you knew  _who_ your father really was, but Angel didn't. She loved her father, but you got nervous whenever you were in the same house.

You shot straight for your room on the second floor, one which you didn't have to share with your scary sister.

Yeah, she was popular and nice, but you mess with her and she will kill you.

You ploped down on your (F/C) bed set, sighing. Suddenly, you had an idea. Grabbing your gold journal, you ran down the stairs and past your father. "Gonna go explore and stuff. I'll be back for dinner byyyyyye!" You yelled, running out the door and into the woods surrounding your cottage house thing. Yeah, just about every other year you were in Gravity Falls, but you barely knew anyone there. Angel knew just about everyone!

Sometimes, you envied your sisters social skills. Sometimes, you hated your sister for her popularity and for always embarrassing you in public. And sometimes, you could never be separated from your sister, because she's just about all you have....

Alright, enough with the mushy sister stuff. You ran into the woods, looking around how everything had changed in the years. Suddenly, you accidentally ran into a group of gnomes.  _Ugh, great. Gotta leave befor-_ "(Y/N)! I haven't seen you in ages! Literally! What are you now? 11? 23?"

"Jeff! I'm, uh, 12, and uh, I need to, um, go..."

"Before you go, tell Angela-" "Angel" "-that were still waiting for her~" You wanted to puke and respond 'Angel will never come back to you little creeps.' But instead, you faked a smile and responded a simple "I'll tell her!" Before walking away calmly, before running away.

Once you were sure you were away from the creeps, you walked slower, and looked around the forest you always loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry-cry, I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in fla- "Hello?" You spoke in the phone, hearing your sister on the other end laughing. "So, you want to go to this party my stupid parents are making me go to?" "Of course!!! But, can (Y/N) go too? I'm sure she'll just love it there!" "Why not!" Then they both giggled and hung up.
> 
> Oh great, what have you done now, Angel?

The next day, after your sister calmed down, you and her walked side by side in town, her pointing out just about everyone in the town, and making side comments about them. But, to people she didn't know, she'd drag you to that person to meet them.

"That's Paz, well Pacifica but I call her Paz cuz I'm, like, her best friend...."  _Ugh, why is she super annoying today? Oh, wait..._ "And...I haven't met them yet! C'mon!" She grabbed your wrist, pulled you to a pair of kids about your age. Suddenly, you remembered them from yesterday. "Uh...Angel...I really don't think-"

"Hi! I'm Angel and this is my sister, (Y/N)!" Both pairs of eyes were on you both as you stood there, embarrassed and stiff. You yelled at your legs to move, or something, but they refused and kept stuck to the group in front of the brunette siblings. (You could tell. They looked like twins, more than siblings but you learned to never jump to conclusions without evidence) "You were the twins from yesterday!! Hi! I'm Mabel and this is my brobro, Dipper!" The girl said after a moment. Dipper seemed to notice your awkwardness as you stood there, staring. "Uh......n-nice to m-meet you, but I need t-to be - I mean - g-go...uh....somewhere...." Then, you finally walked away, after getting your legs to turn around and walk away.

~

You sat in a tree, sighing.  _Why am I so....awkward and....clumsy all the time??? And....how come Angel got all the social skills and I'm....._

You sighed at your inner argument. You never spoke your feelings out much, but spoke them in your mind. You seemed like a sweet girl on the outside, but on the inside you could be so bitter....of course, not even your  _twin_ knew....

You relaxed into the tree, staring at the blue sky between the green leaves. It was all so calming, as always. The nature side of Gravity Falls was always there for you when you needed it. The silence was comfortable, and as soon as you were relaxed and calm....your phone rang out your ring tone for Angel - Melanie Martinez's  _Pity Part_ y rang out threw the peaceful environment, disturbing it.

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry-cry, I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in fla-_ "Hello?" You spoke in the phone, hearing your sister on the other end laughing.  _"So, you want to go to this party my stupid parents are making me go to?" "Of course!!! But, can_ _ **(Y/N)**_ _go too? I'm sure she'll just_ love  _it there!" "_ _Why not!"_ Then they both giggled and hung up.

_Oh great, what have you done now, Angel?_

~

"Alright, C'mon, where going shopping!!" Angel drug you through the Gravity Falls mall to buy "the perfect dress" for the party. She told you to bring  _all_ your saved money, (you only brought half) because you "owed one to her". Either way, she insisted to drag you around the mall on a Saturday when you'd rather be reading the newest book you just got as a early thirteenth birthday present from your mother since you wouldn't be spending it with her.

Suddenly, she spotted the "perfect dresses". There, in a dress shop window, was two matching strapless dresses, one a pale blue, the other a pale pink.  _Okay, first off, your making me were a dress, and now its suddenly a strapless one?_ She pulled you into the store and pulled out many sizes in both dresses, trying them all until she found the perfect one. It was the pale pink, and it hugged her body perfectly. If she were to curl her straight (H/C) hair, she would be stunning. "Alright, your turn!" She pushed you into the dressing room with tons of dresses.

You picked through them all, not really liking any of them. Finally, you settle on the matching blue dress to your sister. You tried it on, fitting you like a glove, before coming out. She gasped, before a fast flash of guilt spread onto her face, before she brought back a smile. "How bout we get extra dresses, just in case, ya know. Oo! I found the perfect one for you! Brb!" She ran back into the racks, leaving you standing alone there.

You went over to the full length mirror, gasping at the sight. Even in your no-show, muti-colored, mix-match socks, you looked stunning in the pale blue dress. It hugged your body, showing off the right things and hiding the others.

Suddenly, your sister came back with two dresses: one white, one black. They were both the same, but different. The white one came with black lace at the bottom, the black with white lace. They were both strapless as well.  _Whats with her and strapless dresses?_

"I want the white one, you can have the black since you seem to like that color better!"

And soon, you were suck buying all four dresses, because Angel "forgot" her wallet.

~

With Angel dressed in her pink dress, you wore the black one, deciding to save the blue one for later.

Angel had on her usual make-up, with some extra touches for the party. She also wore a pair of white heels, making her seem taller than she really is. And you? You wore your best, nicest pair of black converse hightops, with your hair brushed nicely down your back. You wore a little mascara, along with strawberry flavored light pink lip gloss as a finishing touch.

You looked stunning, and your sister noticed. You, of course, didn't. Suddenly, the long sleek black limo pulled up at your house, and Pacifica Northwest greeted you both as soon as the door was opened by the Butler.

"Angel!"

"Paz!"

They lightly hugged, making sure not to wrinkle their dresses, before looking at you. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! My parents are only letting  _one_ if you come, I'm so  _sorry."_ Angel turned to you, with a glint in her eyes you couldn't quite explaim, but you knew the look well.  _Revenge._ "Oh, (Y/N)! I  _really_ want to go, and I know you know I do! But, I can't just leave my  _twin sister_ behind!"

_Oh....._

With a pained smile, you looked her straight in the eyes. "No....go on, Angel. Go and have fun. I'll be...I'll be fine...."

Angel smiled. "Thanks sis!" She hopped into the limo with Pacifica. "I'll be...." The limo drove away with your laughing sister and her "best friend".

"Fine...."  
  
~~  
  
**By the way, your about to go into rage mode, not about to cry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked over your sister. You used to be best friends, always caring for each other. Now, what happened? "What....what did I even do...?"
> 
> Angrily, your sister answered "You know what you did..."
> 
> Tears were well streaming down your face as you looked her right in her sky blue eyes. "No." You ran out of the room, barefoot, out of the house and into the park a few blocks away.

You walked through the woods, kicking rocks and fuming. You couldn't believe she had done this to you,  _again_. No, this wasn't the first time. 

_"And, so, I got two invites to Sally Johnson's party!" Your twin sister held out two pink, glittery invitations. "But, what about Johnny??" You asked from your position on your white carpet in the middle of your two beds. "Oh, him? He'll be fine! He's going with someone else with a second ticket." She said, waving him off and walking over to her makeup mirror. "So, who's the second ticket for?" You asked, looking up from your favorite book, (F/B). "You, silly! Stop being a nerd for once and c'mon! It won't hurt to dress up for a party every once in a while!"_

_You got up and walked over to her at the mirror. "I mean, I even got you a dress! And, maybe, by the end of the night, we can find you a boyfriend~!" You've never actually had a boyfriend. Yes, you did kiss Andy Schelman in 1st grade, be he'd always say it never happened. "Well....fine! Only because you went threw.....whatever you did to get that second invite."_

_Your sister squealed in delight, before dragging you over to the walk-in closet you both shared. Angel turned on the light, looked around, then ran straight to two cute, opposite colored yet matching dresses. They were both plaid looking sundresses. One was a peach-pale pink colored dress. The other was light/pale blue._

_"Okay, so you get blue and I get pink!" That was a tradition for the two of you. Whenever you were little, or went to parties or family gatherings, you'd always wear blue and Angel would wear pink. You smiled and tried on the dress. It was like it was hanging off your shoulders by its thin straps, besides where it hugged your waist. It beautifully matched your skin tone, and spins perfectly around your legs. The hem of your dress went just past your knees._

_"Wow....(Y/N)...you look....." You sister seemed to have some guilt and jealous mixed in her eyes, before they disappeared  and she smiled. "Great! My turn!" She ran into the closet to get changed while you sat on your bed._

_Your room was divided, one side yours, one side hers. Spilt down the middle, your side was painted black with blue and purple splatter paint and musical notes. One her side, it was white with gold and pink hearts and high heels. Your bed set was a double sided purple bed spread. It held two colors - lavender and dark purple. Angel's bed was light pink with a flower pattern quilt. In the middle of the room was a circular white carpet on your dark ward wood flooring. On one side of room(which was in the middle of your sides) was the door to the rest of the house. Of the other side, the closet. You both had a laptop, though yours was black and hers was white. People used to say, although you looked alike, you had different personalities. And, that'll either mean we will be best friends forever, or enemies._

_Suddenly, your older-by-3-minutes sister entered the room, spinning around for you to see. To you, your sister was one of the most beautiful people you've seen, besides your mother and your only friend, Jess. "You look amazing, Angel!" You complimented, and she broke into a smile. "Seriously. You look so great!" She giggled, before saying "Thank you!" and sitting down at her makeup mirror. You pulled up a chair from your desk(yes, you have a desk.) and sat down next to her. "Alright. Lesson #1. It is possible to have on too much makeup. Lesson #2. Yes, you could be the person living out the cliche of too much blue eye shadow." You giggled as your sister applied light pink lip gloss/red lip stick to your lips. "Lesson #3. When in doubt, stop rhyming and put on a little mascara." She put mascara and eye liner on you before doing her own makeup._

_You always wondered why your sister had been so into makeup and fashion. You would rather wear a old raggedy Disney World t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of converse while she would take hours just to curl her hair in the morning. As she finished up her makeup, you grabbed a pair of your best converse. "Really? Converse?" Your sister said as she put on black wedges. "Really? Heels?" You spat, lacing up one of them. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes._

_You spray up from the side go your bed and looked at your sister. "Okay. Im ready._ _" Angel looked at you and scoffed. "What about your hair?" You looked at her confused. "What? It looks fine! I just brushed it."_

_"Really? It looks like a birds nest!"_

_"Oh, really? Mine does? How about that stupid bun of yours? I can't **believe** you would even let yourself set foot outside of the house like that!"_

_Your sister got really red in the face, before blurting out:_

_"Oh yeah! WELL, YOUR NOT EVEN COMING WITH ME TO THE PARTY! I'm going with Johnny and **was going to ditch you later**!"_

_Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked over your sister. You used to be best friends, always caring for each other. Now, what happened? "What....what did I even do...?"_

_Angrily, your sister answered "You know what you did..."_

_Tears were well streaming down your face as you looked her right in her sky blue eyes. "No." You ran out of the room, barefoot, out of the house and into the park a few blocks away._

You still remembered. Yet, you never actually knew  _why_ she ever did that. Ever sense then, the two of you never really got along like you used to. And, sometimes you missed being able to talk to her freely about the bullies at school, and her beating them up the next day at school. Now, she  _is_ the bully...

Suddenly, you were snapped from your thoughts as you tripped over something, landing right on your outstretched arms and knees. 

 _Crap..._ You thought, getting up. Your left knee was scraped really bad, blood dripping from the cut. "Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar voice said as a hand grabbed your shoulder. You turned around to see who it was. It was dark, yes, but the full moon gave you just enough light to see the brunette from earlier. What was his name again....Bipper? Dave? You couldn't remember. "Uh....yeah.."You blushed lightly, looking down. You then notice the long gash in your new dress, and the mud all over it and you. You blushed harder and looked up. "Y-Yeah...I'll be fine..."

"Your knee!" He exclaimed and kneeled down, looking at the cut. "Oh....that...it's fine, really...-"

"No. Your coming with me to the Mystery Shack." He insisted, taking your hand. "No, I'm fine!" You tried to pull away, but he turned to you and held onto your hand firmly. "Look, I know I seem like a random creep hiding in the forest but your hurt and I need to help you...it would make me feel better....considering your tripped over me..." He whispered the last part, looking down a bit. Yet, you still heard him. Finally, you gave in. "Okay...." He smiled a bit, before leading your through the dark, making sure you don't get hurt again.Soon clouds filled the sky and you barely made it to his house before it started suddenly pouring. 

He lead you upstairs to the bathroom. You sat down on the tub. There, in the light, everything looked worse. The gash on your dress, the scrap, how muddy you were. "Oh, wow! Look, I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't-" He handed you a pale yellow wet cloth as he spoke. "Hey, it's not your fault.." You started, wiping your face from any mud and makeup. "I'm clumsy, it's dark, anything could've happened." You shrugged. "It wasn't the worst thing that happened today..." You trailed off. As he listened, he was pulling out a first aid kit until he heard you say the last thing you said. He stopped and looked at you. "Worst thing...? He hesitantly asked, as if he was still debating if he should've even asked it. "Uh....I-it's r-really nothing..." You stuttered. He turned back to the first aid kit, and you took it as your chance to actually look at the boy. 

Besides knowing he was a brunette, he had pale skin and chestnut brown eyes. His hair always looked a little like he had rolled out of bed. He wore a dark blue and white hat with a blue pine tree. We also wore a navy blue vest and red-orange t-shirt underneath. Along with gray shorts and black tennis shoes to complete the look. You also noticed his hair and hat covered his forehead, making it unable to be seen. You kept staring until he turned to you. Then, you pretended to be really interested in your messy clothes. 

He sat on his knees in front of your. You had already taken off your shoes, so you laid your neon green sock covered foot on his leg, so your knee was perfect height for him to work with. The whole time you blushed, except when he pulled out the hydrogen peroxide/rubbing alcohol. You frowned. You  _hated_ hydrogen peroxide/rubbing alcohol. You braced yourself as he almost poured it on the open wound.

"You okay?" You opened your eyes(which your didn't even realize that you closed them) and looked right into his brown eyes. "Y-Yeah.." You answered. "I'm alright..." 

"If you want...you can...squeeze my hand...my, uh, parents used to do that when we were a kid, me and my sister." He held out a pale hand, and you placed your own (S/T) hand, intertwining your fingers. You blushed, but it quickly faded as the hydrogen peroxide/rubbing alcohol bubbled on your scrape, disinfecting it. You squeezed his hand, and soon it was over.

You let go of his hand as soon as he was screwing the cap back on. He put it away and wrapped your knee up. "There. All better." He smiled at you and you smiled back. "Do you, uhm, wanna borrow some clothes?" He asked as he put the supplies away. "Y-Yeah, that would be better than this."

He then helped you up and lead you to the attic, which you assumed was their room(the siblings, of course). "Oh, uhm, I might've forgotten your name...?" It sounded more of a question, but as if he was asking your name. "Thank god I'm not the only one. I'm (Y/N)." He smiled and said "I'm Dipper."

He searched threw one of the drawers in the dresser in the corner. He pulled out a big blue sweater and a pair of leggings. "Is this okay...I don't really know..." You chuckled, taking the outfit. "I wouldn't care if you gave me some old, huge, worn-out t-shirt, I'd be fine..." You went back to the bathroom and changed, throwing your dress away. There was no way to salvage it.

You then went back upstairs. "Jeez, it's really pouring out there. I think you should stay here for the night. You alright with that?" You nodded, knowing your dad thought you were with Angel. Thinking of her made your skin boil. "Hey. Are you okay?" Dipper asked, looking at you with concern in his eyes. You sighed, sitting down on the bed he sat on, and started to explain your drama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So.....you sat at my table..." Dipper looked at you confused again. "That one day. When Angel thought I was ignoring her...." He seemed to remember. "Oh, yeah...I remember that...I saw you alone and thought...well..maybe I'll just sit there or something and...then they showed up...." You half-smiled. "Well, thanks for trying to keep me company, even if the plan backfired." He let out a small chuckle. 
> 
> "Hey, instead of just being two different loners, why don't we be loners together?" You suggested. "Like, friends?" Dipper asked. "Yeah. Loner friends." You both smiled. "Loner friends?" He held out his fist. "Loner Friends." You fist bumped him.

When you finished explaining everything to Dipper, you slowly looked up to see his facial expression. "Wow.." He looked at you. "What did you do?" You shrugged, rubbing one of your arms. "I dunno. That's the thing. She's driving by something I've done, but I didn't even know I did..." You didn't really know what to do. You never had explained your life drama to anyone, let alone some guy you've ran into a few times. 

"Wow....." He seemed speechless. Almost as if he's never heard this type of story, ever. "Look," He started, and you looked up at him, looking right into his chestnut brown eyes. "Ask her. Ask her what you did. Fix the problem before it gets worse. Because, trust me, it'll get worse." You lifted your head more. "How? How do you know?" You asked, because it seemed like he suddenly knew what he was talking about.

"Because......it happened to me..." You had your full attention on him, ready for a story. "Well, it was my best friend, my only friend besides Mabel, Alex Corby. She was amazing, and always stood up for me along with Mabel when kids would bully me. In about third grade, Alex began to get closer to Mabel, and start leaving me behind. By fourth grade, she had left our friend group, and joined the popular kids. Now she was the one bulling me. She even found a way to bully Mabel, too.  _Physically._ Ever since then, Alex just keeps getting worse, and worse every year..." 

Your mouth dropped. "Alexandra Corby, most popular girl and friends with my twin sister, was your friend?" Dipper looked at you confused. "What...what do you mean? Your sister is Angel (L/N)?" You sort of got excited. "Angel and Alex are inseparable. And, when my mom isn't looking at home, they'll bully me...." Dipper's eyes widen. "So, you live in Piedmont, California, too?" You nodded, smiling. Suddenly, you remember something your sister had said one about someone.

_You sat at a empty table that was farthest away from the popular table, so you could at least eat lunch, peacefully. You blasted (F/S) from your (F/C) earbuds that were jammed in your ears. You silently ate your lunch, mostly picking threw it. Suddenly, you were forcefully turned around, and your  earbuds falling out of your ears as you were nose to nose with your twin sister. "Ignoring me? Really? And sitting with **him**?" She said, sounding disgusted  to your confused face. "Just leave me alone. It's good to know that lunch isn't safe anymore." With that you jammed your earbuds back into your ears, grabbing your stuff, and throwing away your food, only catching a glance at the boy at your table._

"So.....you sat at my table..." Dipper looked at you confused again. "That one day. When Angel thought I was ignoring her...." He seemed to remember. "Oh, yeah...I remember that...I saw you alone and thought...well..maybe I'll just sit there or something and...then they showed up...." You half-smiled. "Well, thanks for trying to keep me company, even if the plan backfired." He let out a small chuckle. 

"Hey, instead of just being two different loners, why don't we be loners together?" You suggested. "Like, friends?" Dipper asked. "Yeah. Loner friends." You both smiled. "Loner friends?" He held out his fist. "Loner Friends." You fist bumped him.

~~~

You woke up the next morning on the couch. Last night, after explaining everything to your new friend, you both went downstairs and had a literal midnight snack, and watched a bunch of movies until you both fell asleep. You looked around you, but suddenly was confused. Something, no someone was missing from the picture. Dipper was missing from the picture. You got up and wandered to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. You then went upstairs and to the attic. You knocked on the door to the twins room. The door opened. And, we wasn't there either. Now you started to panic. 

You were fully awake, running through the house, searching for him. Outside was raining hard still, which means he mostly likely wouldn't be there. Actually, the whole shack seemed completely empty. As if, everyone had suddenly disappeared into thin air, and you were the only one on earth, almost. Suddenly, you knew something was up. "Oh! This isn't real! It's a dream!" 

And, yes, it is a dream. Because, here comes the infamous Bill Cipher. "Nice work with playing with my mind this time. But, this stands for loneliness, doesn't it?" He laughed, then said "Your funny kid. I just wanted to see how long until you'd have a panic attack!" He then laughed again. "Ya know, your voice in annoying." He shut up really fast, and that left a smirk on your face. "Can I actually wake up now?" You asked politely. Grumpily, he snapped his fingers and you awoke right next to Dipper on the ground in the floor beds you'd made last night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks......hey, uh, (Y/N)?" 
> 
> "Yeah?" You replied, tilting your head a bit at him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...maybe...wanna hang out...today...?" He looked at you, hope shining in his brown eyes. You smiled widely before replying "Definitely."

**(F/S) Favorite Song**  
(F/B) Favorite Band  
  
You walked up the steps of your home in the middle of the forest. It was super muddy, but the dried up pine needles helped keep most of the mud off your already muddy converse. You walked onto the porch, pulled off your shoes, and walked in your house. There stood your sister, Angel. Unemotionally, you said "Hi, Angel." before passing her.  "What happened to you? Who's clothes are those? Where were y-"

"Shut up." You interrupted. "What?" Angel asked, as if she couldn't believe the two words that came out of your mouth. "Shut. Up." You repeated, annoyed. "Now, is that any way to talk to your sister?" Said the annoying voice of your father. "Yeah. It is  _a_  way to talk to her." You remarked, starting to retreat up the stairs. "Let me make this clear, its  _not_ a way to talk to the sister you ditched last night."

Anger rose up in you and you turned around. " _I_  didn't ditch  _her. She_ ditched  _me."_  Your father raised one eyebrow and looked at your sister. "She's lying! I saw her run off with some boy! Look, she's even wearing  _different_  clothes! And, where's her dress! It's not here! She must've left it at the boy's house! And-"

"Untrue!!! She ditched me and left me to go to the party with  _Pacifica_!! And my dress?! Well, I tripped in the forest and it  _ripped_! I also  _scraped_  my knee and someone helped me!!! I borrowed their clothes because mine were  _unsalvageable_!!! And I stayed over because it started  _raining_!!!!" You mostly spat your words at you sister, anger warming your body.

Your sister and father were both speechless, and soon you retreat to your room, and lock the door, so they can't get in. You threw down your converse and put on your headphones. Music seems to be the only thing that'll calm you.

~

You opened your eyes, and yawned.  _I guess I took a nap..._  You noticed your phone still produced music for you, and smiled when it was (F/S).

Silently jamming out, you smiled wider. You were somehow in an insanely great mood. You, while still listening to music, changed from the outfit you borrowed, into a pair of pre-ripped jeans, a long t-shirt that was (F/B), and a pair navy blue hightop converse. You tucked your phone into your back pocket, which was still blasting your playlist - the one with all of your favorite songs. 

You grabbed the now neatly folded clothes and hopped down the steps two at a time. Your sister tried to stop you, but it was too late. You were out the door in a matter of seconds, ignoring your jerky sister.

It didn't take long to walk to the Mystery Shack. When you got there, you knocked on the door, trying to look inside a window to see if anyone was home. You stood there, staring at the wood door for a bit, before it opened. You were greeted by a tall old man, staring down at you with a scary expression - well, scary to you because you hated talking to new people. 

You swallow, gained some confidence, and tried to speak. "I...uh.....Is....um...is Dipper home....maybe......" You tried awkwardly. "Who are you?" The old man said in an gruff voice. "Uhm....I'm...(Y-Y/N).." You replied, hoping to see Dipper soon and stop talking to this guy. The guy shrugged and said "Seems ligit." Before yelling for Dipper to come down the stairs. You heard footsteps run down the steps at the mention of your name. Dipper skid to a stop at the door.

"Uh...Hay (Y/N)..." Dipper said with a smile. You smiled back. "Hey Dipper." You awkwardly looked down at your hands, to remember the clothes in your hands. "Oh. Here." You handed him the clothes you borrowed the night before. "Thanks......hey, uh, (Y/N)?" 

"Yeah?" You replied, tilting your head a bit at him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...maybe...wanna hang out...today...?" He looked at you, hope shining in his brown eyes. You smiled widely before replying "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was supposed to be back at one for this thing he wanted to do with us - I'm not really sure what it was, but I'm sure he'll be furious." Still pretty confused, Dipper continued asking questions. Getting pretty anger - and annoyed, you turned around to yell at him. But, the feeling slipped away as you realized you were nose-to-nose with him.

After Dipper put away the clothes, you both walked into town. You two really just hung out, talked, and had a great time. Until you decided to get ice cream.

"Hey, Dip, do you have any money for ice cream?" You asked, eyeing the pastel blue and pink ice cream shop across the street from you and Dipper's position. "Yeah, I think so." You excitedly pulled him to the shop named _Kathleen's Cones._ You haven't had ice cream in forever, since your twin "couldn't have any." You heard him chuckle behind you. In the last hour, you and Dipper had really gotten comfortable with each other.

You entered the building to be hit with a smell of syrup, candies, and sugar. The floors were sticky, and the decor inside matched the outside. Beside the entrance was a sign which said _For a limited time! 51 flavors available! Get 'em while you can!_ You skipped up to the counter and looked at the 51 different flavors. Some where classics - french vanilla, chocolate, strawberry - and some where just plain crazy - bacon, pizza, scrambled eggs.

You, as always, got two scoops of **(Favorite ice cream)**. Dipper ended up with a scoop of strawberry with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. After you got your ice cream and walked to Gravity Falls Park. "Okay, your turn." You stated as you both walked over to the swings with your half-eaten, melting ice creams. "Hm....What is your favorite song?"

"Easy, (F/S)." You replied, licking the drop of ice cream off your thumb, which had just slid down the cone. "My turn. What is your favorite song?" He seemed surprised at this, then tried to stutter away from it. "C'mon, Dip! You can tell me! It can be anything in the world!"

"D-*mumble,mumble*" You couldn't really hear what he had said. "Hm? I can't hear you."

"Disco Girl by islantic pop group BABBA!" He admitted, blushing. You smiled. "I've heard that song! Honestly, I think it's a pretty cool song." You shyly admitted. "Really?" He seemed to pirk up after hearing this. "Okay, your turn."

He thought quietly as you finished your ice cream. You crumbled up the paper around the ice cream and your napkin, and threw it at the trash can. It hit you target perfectly, without touching the edges. Smirking, you turned to Dipper, who had balled up his trash, ready to attempt what you just did.

He failed. It got about half-way to the trash can, and fell on the ground. You giggled at his fail and looked at him with a smile. You couldn't help but giggle at the pout portrayed on his face. He looked over at you and smiled a bit, a red dust across his cheeks. "Hey, What time is it?" Dipper asked.

You looked at your phone and your stomach dropped when you saw what time it was.

"Oh my god...I can't believe it!" You jumped off your swing and started to walk away. Dipper followed behind you. "What? What's wrong?" He asked as he chased after you. "Oh god, my dad is going to _kill_ me." You replied. "I'm so late!" Confused, Dipper caught up to you. "What? What are you late for??"

"I was supposed to be back at one for this thing he wanted to do with us - I'm not really sure what it was, but I'm sure he'll be furious." Still pretty confused, Dipper continued asking questions. Getting pretty anger - and annoyed, you turned around to yell at him. But, the feeling slipped away as you realized you were nose-to-nose with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all sat around the diner table, eating quietly. You had volunteered to make dinner, so you wouldn't really have to interact with the three. But, at dinner, Tad wouldn't stop asking you questions about yourself. It annoyed you, but you politely answered each one. Until - "So, (Y/N), do you have a boyfriend?" You froze up, swallowed and looked down at your food. You suddenly weren't hungry, remembering what had happened before. When you had gotten a boyfriend.

A bright red mess was placed across his face, and your pretty sure your face looked the same. You stayed that way for what seemed like forever, afraid to move the slightest.

"Uh..." Dipper said, breaking the awkward silence. You darted your eyes away, and moved away. "Uh...yeah...I should really get going..." You said, not looking directly at him. Just as you turned around, you heard him speak. "Okay....Loner friends?" You turned to look at him. He held out one fist for a fist bumps. With a small smile you raised your fist to his.

"Loner Friends."

~~~~~~~~

You quickly ran up the steps of your house, glancing at the time on your phone. _1:42 P.M._ You sighed as you placed one hand on the gold door knob. You closed your eyes for a few seconds and opened the door.

Once inside, you could hear laughing come from the kitchen. You slowly walked toward the kitchen, scared. Knowing who- _what_ your father really was, you were scared. You didn't want to meet his friend. Not only that - you _hated_ meeting new people.

You slowly opened up the door to the kitchen. None of them noticed you walk in, so you closed the door a little harder than normal to get their attention. They all turn to you. "Ah! There you are, (Y/N)!" Your father said. You put a small smile on your face. "S-Sorry I was l-late...I was w-with a friend..." You said from by the door.

Your blonde father was wearing a very nice tailored coat, a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes - he was dressed nicely. Your sister wore the other dress she had gotten when you both went dress shopping. She wore _loads_ of makeup, more than ever. Almost as if she really wants this guy to like her. You wondered why as you looked over at the stranger - a tall regular looking guy wearing a dress shirt, tie, and slacks. Except - his eyes. They were a non-normal violet color. They were a lavender color. You suddenly felt underdressed, with a t-shirt and jeans.

You slowly walked towards the three, feeling very self-conscious and...afraid? Either way, you came over. "Hello. I'm Tad Strange. And, you are?" The stranger asked with a smirk played across his lips. He held out a hand for you to shake. "(Y-Y/N)." You replied, taking his hand. He stared at you, holding your hand. His grin grew as he let go of your hand.

Angel walked over to you and stood next to you. "See, Tad. Twins!" She exclaimed, linking her elbow with yours so you couldn't try to get away. She knew your tricks when you are uncomfortable. And, you were very uncomfortable. You looked at Tad, putting a fake smile to match your twin. "The only difference is your eyes." He said that in a way that you can't even put into words. _Does he mean one of us is a demon, and the other is just a human? Am I the human? Or, am I the demon??_

"C'mon Strange. Let's let (Y/N) get cleaned up. Angel, you can go with her, or come with us. Either way is okay." My father said, looking right at us. "I'll go with my sister!" She said in a cheerful voice. She was obviously playing the part of the cheerful, beautiful sister.

My father grin'd his ever famous grin, then continued to talk with Tad Strange as they walked to the living room. Angel dragged you up the stairs as soon as they were out of earshot. "C'mon..." Angel said, annoyed. She was still _very_ angry at you, you could tell.

She drug you to your room, and starting rummaging in your closet. "What are you looking for?" You asked, maybe to help her find whatever she was looking for. But, she ignored you and continued to search. "It's my closet. I know where everything is." You said. She stopped for a minute, then continued again, ignoring you. You sighed, then got up and pushed her over. Looking at her, and blocking the closet, you cross your arms and say it one more time; " _What are you looking for._ " She looked at you, annoyed and angrily, and said "The dress."

You turned around, moved all of your clothes to the right side of the closet, and grabbed the black strapless out from the back. You faced her with the dress in your hands. She mumbled something under her breath, then said "Get dressed. Tell me when your done. I'll be right outside." And, she left the room.

You quickly pulled off your other clothes, throwing them in the hamper. You pulled off your converse and put them with the million others you have. Okay, no, your not rich. But, your family is a wealthy family, so your family gets you _a lot_ of stuff - converse included. You usually save the converse, and give the rest to an orphanage or the homeless or something.

You looked at yourself in the full length mirror for a few seconds, wondering how it got there. You felt as if your were being watched, and became very uncomfortable. You quickly pulled on your dress, a pair of black converse, and left the room.

~~~~~~~~

You all sat around the diner table, eating quietly. You had volunteered to make dinner, so you wouldn't really have to interact with the three. But, at dinner, Tad wouldn't stop asking you questions about yourself. It annoyed you, but you politely answered each one. Until - "So, (Y/N), do you have a boyfriend?" You froze up, swallowed and looked down at your food. You suddenly weren't hungry, remembering what had happened before. When you had gotten a boyfriend.

"N-No, sir." You replied quietly. "Oh, I would've thought that such a lovely girl would have one by now. It's probably the boys. They are too shy to say anything." It seemed like a thick black cloud had settled over you. Remembering him hurt you worse than seeing it happen the first time around.

"Do you have any friends in Gravity Falls?" You nodded bait, at your food. "Y-Yeah...they are twins, t-too..." You pushed your food away and stood up. "I'm just going to excuse myself. T-thank you for coming over, T-Tad." Tad smiled and nodded. "Thank you for talking to me and making this amazing dinner!"

And with that, you smiled and left.

~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a full length mirror, with a white and purple border. Every carving on the border was a lavender color, while the base color was white. You ran your fingers across the border, feeling all the curves and edges. You smiled a bit, before getting the same feeling from earlier -- someone was watching you. The thought sent chills down your spine and gave you goosebumps. You frowned as you turned the mirror over, got into some pajamas, and hopped into bed, the thought of it at the back of your mind.

_**Dipper** _

Dipper opened the door and was greeted by his sister. "Hey, Dippy!! Where have you been??" Dipper smiled. "Just with a friend." He walked in but stopped when Mabel said "You mean your _girlfriend_."

Dipper blushed and turned to Mabel. "It's not like that. She's just a friend." Dipper sighed.

 _I don't have a crush on her, right? I don't want to. It would ruin the friendship we have._ He thought as he laid in his bed later that night. He listened to the breathing of her twin sister and her pig. He continued to think until he finally fell asleep.

 

**_You_ **

You sighed, falling onto your bed. Your not sure if you like this "Tad Strange" guy. He seemed to have a... _ugly_ aura. You had a bad feeling about him.

Obviously, though, your sister likes him a lot. She seemed to be sucking up to him. She kept talking to him, telling him about her good qualities and accomplishments. She even told him she was the first to talk, walk, go "potty in the big girl potty"....yeah.

Your sister was kinda competitive. She has been since birth. First born, first to talk, first to walk, first to get straight A's, first to get a boyfriend, etc. She was always first.

Your phone buzzed, indicating a text message. You sighed, looking over at your phone. When you went to reach for it, you saw the strange mirror from earlier. The one that gave you that...strange feeling. You got up slowly and walked over to it, your arms crossed across your chest.

It was a full length mirror, with a white and purple border. Every carving on the border was a lavender color, while the base color was white. You ran your fingers across the border, feeling all the curves and edges. You smiled a bit, before getting the same feeling from earlier -- someone was watching you. The thought sent chills down your spine and gave you goosebumps. You frowned as you turned the mirror over, got into some pajamas, and hopped into bed, the thought of it at the back of your mind.

 

_____

 

_She has it. (Y/N) does. She's got Cipher's powers. I know it. It's in her eyes. They glow (e/c), unlike her sisters. Angel's are more dull, more human-like. I have to make sure I get her. I have to marry her. It's my only option. Which means, I have to make sure I'm around, and that those no good twins stay out of the way. I have to make sure she doesn't fall for a mortal, otherwise she'll give up her powers, just like her idiotic father did. This'll be fun._

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care who or what your parent is, because you are not him. And that's why I love you, (Y/N)"
> 
> "And I love you too, Dip."


End file.
